This invention is in the field of sewing machines; more particularly, it relates to an additional function for a specific type of sewing machine needle.
In sewing machines, it is customary to provide for the drive of accessories such as a buttonhole stitcher or a monogrammer, by having a lug laterally extending from the needle bar for receiving the clamping screw for the sewing needle. The accessory is provided with a lever which extends against the lug so that up and down movement of the sewing machine needle bar may be transferred to the accessory by way of the lever and lug. Similar arrangements are made in quick release needle clamps by including the laterally extended lug thereon, but without the clamping screw.
Also, in heretofore known sewing machines, it has been customary to load the sewing needle in the needle bar axially to the needle bar. Accordingly, the needle must be loaded out of the sight of the sewing machine operator, a process which may be time consuming and is subject to the error of rotating the sewing needle 180 degrees to a position in which it will not cooperate with a loop taker in the formation of stitches. It is desirable for a sewing needle to be inserted within the view of a sewing machine operator so as not to be susceptible of erroneous insertion. Ideally, such a sewing needle should also perform the additional function of providing an accessory driving stud.